


Telepathic Interface

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an intimate moment with his TARDIS. TARDIS!Smut. Clara catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathic Interface

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, well, this is a bit weird. Basically the Doctor is fucking his TARDIS through the telepathic interface. If that creeps you out, better move along.

Clara had gone to bed an hour ago and the Doctor calculated his chances of being undisturbed for a little while. He paced back and forth between the console room and Clara's bedroom until he could finally hear her low, female snoring. 

It was now or never.

He quickly walked back into the console room and turned around one last time to make sure he was really alone. He was.  
His fingers trailed gently over the rim of the console, caressing the metalwork with all its buttons and switches.  
“Hello Sexy,” the Doctor grinned at his time machine.

The Doctor walked around to the telepathic interface and let his hands wander over the soft rubber parts that were tingling under his touch. He had been wanting to try this for so long, daydreaming about his TARDIS ever since his last redecoration that had added this wonderful feature. The TARDIS gurgled softly in response and the Doctor felt his cock twitch at the sounds and the image of what he was about to do.  
He opened his belt buckle and his trousers and pants fell down to his ankles. Holding himself propped up against the console he reached for his balls, cupping and massaging them softly until he could feel the blood rush through his cock. As he grew harder the Doctor's hand wandered to his shaft and he began to stroke himself until he was fully erect.  
The Doctor bent over the telepathic interface, taking his cock and slowly inserting himself into the slick, rubbery panel with a throaty groan. Oh, his sexy time machine, she had made herself wet for him and he was thrusting deeper into her, grunting and moaning as he felt her tingle around him, sending tiny sparks through his flesh.  
“Oh, fuck,” he moaned more loudly than he had anticipated, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer, “ _Oh Sexy!_ ”  
The TARDIS had longed for him to fuck her just as much as he had done and he hoped she would have the sense to turn the safe guards on so he wouldn't accidentally fly them to a planet of brothels.  
The rubber tightened around him and the Doctor groaned in response as he went on tiptoes and thrust harder inside her. The warm tingling of his time machine around his cock was simply overwhelming and it wouldn't be long.  
“Yes, Sexy, come one,” he panted, picking up pace.  
He was throbbing and pulsing with pleasure. Any moment now. His hands clutching unto the metal framework, the Doctor felt his whole body grew numb as his orgasm came over him like a waterfall and he spent himself inside the TARDIS.

For a long moment the entire universe seemed perfectly still except for the soft humming from the TARDIS. She was pleased. _He_ had pleased her.

“Ehem,” the Doctor suddenly heard a voice behind him. He turned his head over his shoulder and spotted Clara, dressed only in her nightgown, looking. . . _amused_? He wished he was better at reading human emotions, because he was pretty sure it was amusement what he saw.  
Then it suddenly dawned on him what she must have witnessed just now and that she was still staring at his bare ass. Quickly he bent down to pick up his trousers.  
“Uhm, Clara,” he spluttered, “I. . . uhm. . . I can explain.”  
“Nothing to explain,” Clara replied, raising her hands in a surrendering gesture, “Just not what I was expecting to find when I was woken up by your screaming.”

The Doctor turned bright red.

“Although ' _Oh Sexy_ ' should have been an indicator, I realize that now,” she added. 

He was still too befuddled to reply anything, so all he could do was watch Clara turn around and slowly head back to the corridor when suddenly she turned back to face him again.  
“Just so you know. If you ever do get this urge again. . .,” Clara paused, “There is an actual woman on board of the TARDIS, you know?”

She threw him a wink and left him standing in the console room like a horny Gallifreyan teenage idiot.


End file.
